matthewgo707fandomcom-20200213-history
"Commissar"
|efficiency/_damage = *37 *52 (UP1)|fire_rate = 60|capacity = 1 (max 50)|mobility = *120 *7 (weight)|cost = *250 *225 (UP1)|level_required = *22 *32 (UP1)|attributes = * * |released = 11.0.0|firing_sound = }} The "Commissar" is a Heavy weapon introduced in the 11.0.0 update. Appearance It is the dark-gray pump-action grenade launcher with additional barrel below the main barrel. Strategy It has high damage, low capacity and good mobility. Tips *Use this in close/medium range due to its limited range. *It is not scoped, so use it in close/medium range. *Use its high mobility as your advantage. *When firing, the grenade is shot in an arc, so aim high above the enemy's head when firing at medium to long range. *Stay airborne to defeat the weapon's low range. *Aim at the ground near the enemy to ensure that it will hit them unless they tend to jump and move a lot. *Make your shots count and be effective as they can as there aren't very many grenades it can hold. *You can use this weapon to Rocket Jump, however, it is not recommended due to the low ammo capacity and high damage. *This gun's blast radius is extremely massive. *If max-upgraded, DO NOT TRY TO ROCKET JUMP WITH THIS WEAPON. At levels >32, this weapon will take out all of your armor and a huge chunk of your health if shot at one's self. Counters *Pick off its users from long ranges. *Move around the user to avoid getting inside the blast radius. *Rocket jump to a decent sniping spot with a roof because this weapon is heavily affected by gravity. *Being high up in the air decreases the chance of you getting hit by the "Commissar", but watch out for users that switch to automatic weapons or snipers to counter you. *If possible, try outmaneuvering the enemy to avoid getting caught in the blast. *Its users can't hit any enemies high up in the air. Therefore, the Jetpack or Rocket Jump can solve the problems they cause, but you need to avoid some unsuspected surprises, like how they will attempt to shoot you with projectile weapons. *If they know how to switch to ranged weapons, then they probably know better than you. Firing sound *Grenade Launcher's Trivia *This is based on the Soviet GM-94 grenade launcher. *This looks like the buffed version of Grenade Launcher . *The name of the weapon suggests the one who controls the opinion of the public, referencing the Communist party official from Soviet Union (referencing the weapon's origin) assigned to a military unit to teach party principles and policies and to ensure party loyalty (Merriam Webster Dictionary). *This is the only grenade launcher-based Heavy weapon that is pump-action. *In the 15.4.0 update, it requires only 5 to upgrade this weapon by 1 efficiency. **However, this is no longer the case as of 16.0.0 update, making updates straightforward like how it was in 12.4.0 and earlier. *Its efficiency was updated in 15.8.0 update. Heavy Category:Looping shot Category:Area damage Category:Weapons Category:Looping Shot Category:Event Set Category:Epic